Somewhere in Neverland
by athingaboutyou
Summary: "We can get away. I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find the way. I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything better plan somewhere in Neverland." He's inlove, she's scared. When nothing seems to be right, why does it always have to be wrong? To what extent can he fight just for her? And only her.
1. Prologue : Her Downfall

**Author's Note:**

Changes are inevitable, and I developed the habit of constantly changing things whenever I am not yet satisfied. I apologize for that. It's like one minute I have decided to do this and the next minute or so something else will pop out of my head. I'm sorry for not being able to update regularly, I've been spacing out a bit these past few months but still I'm sticking to the story I originally plotted. The whole story will always be dedicated to All Time Low no matter what.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, it all belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama. And so are the lyrics that will be found at the start of each chapter, its All Time Low's.

"_**Life sucks sometimes, but it all happens for a reason and a higher purpose."**_

_**-Zachary Merrick**_

We all fall down  
>But you refuse to get back on your feet again<br>You closed your eyes  
>And said goodbye to all of those who loved you.<p>

-**We All Fall Down, **_All Time Low_

**Prologue: We All Fall Down; Her Tragic Downfall **

The heavens must be chipping in with what she's currently feeling. The vast and deep blue skies was morphed into melancholic gray, thick dark clouds hovering above, indicating heavy rains that might pour any moment.

Sprawled on the cold tiled floor was none other than her, so innocent, so fragile, yet so lifeless. Her heart was still beating, and the atmosphere might chill her but it didn't, especially now. She felt so numb; she was so desperate to feel pain, to feel anything at all that will remind her that she's still alive. She tried to fight, God knows how much she have tried, but all of her efforts were futile, she was so young, so weak. Never did it cross her mind that this kind of tragedy would ever waltz her life. She thought everything's fine, that it was all perfect but she was very wrong.

Tears continuously spilled out from her chocolate brown orbs, the very same eyes that would always look at the world with wonder. Of all the things that could ever happen to her, why did it have to be like this? Of all the people out there, why did it have to be her? So many questions ran through her head as she stared blankly at the walls that had kept her imprisoned. For the first time in a while, she was able to close her eyes. The darkness was already eating her, she felt tired, tired of everything else, tired of being vulnerable. Sleep was slowly overcoming her, and for once, she succumbed unto it upon hearing the police's sirens. Even with eyes closed, she could still picture her cage, a cage that would forever lock her freedom. Was she safe? Yes, for now. But no one could ever be so sure about it.

**Author's Note:**

So how was it? Let me know what you have in mind. Please don't forget to drop a review. Until next time! Thank you for allotting the time to read my work.


	2. Chapter 1: Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

** Ain't good with introductions. This is my first ever story and I'm an amateur in this field so please bear with me and my not so good grammar :) This one's a tribute to the oh-so fabulous All Time Low. I love the band since forever. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Chapter I**

**Forget About It**

"You are the shining example of why I don't sleep at all."

**Theirs**

"Look out!" she shouted, making him turn to the source of the said voice, however, the moment he did so, he was hit by a ball, on the head. Nonetheless, he remained unperturbed, trying to act cool under such predicament.

The people who had witnessed this gasped, and were making mixed reactions, either to pity the girl who had thrown the ball or to be disgusted with her clumsiness. Speaking of her, the said auburn haired gal was rather standing stiffly, as if rooted from her spot. She was undoubtedly terrified of him, but who wouldn't? He's from a very influential family and in this school he is the rule no one will even dare break. He is none other than Mr. Popular.

It saddened him though, the fact that he was scaring her even though he wouldn't intentionally do it. He knew the girl. Of course, he knew her very well, more than anyone else. It's such a shame that she doesn't have any idea about it.

A smirk slipped through his then pursed lips, a light of amusement glinted in his crimson eyes, he seemed to be out of character. He picked up the offended ball and started making his way towards her.

"Here, idiot", he called out to her. Her brows twitched a little, probably because of the way he addressed her. He gestured her to retrieve her ball by extending his arms. As she takes it away from him, the ends of her fingers touched his. His heart skipped a beat, even just for a split second, he was able to touch her. "I'm so sorry, it was just an accident you see", she murmured, her head bent low, refusing to meet his unwavering gaze on her. "It's nothing, really. Just forget about it", and with one final look over her, he turned around and dismissed the growing number of students who were watching the scene with so much scrutiny.

"That got to be something else", a goofy smile paved its way on the handsome features of the blonde guy who had just caught up with the quick pace of Mr. Popular himself.

"Tch. What?", asked his very irritated mate. "Whoa. What's up with the sudden mood swing? Here I thought that you're having a _good_ time, dude", he said in a playful way, clearly teasing the raven haired man, who in turn, send him a deathly glare.

"Really now Nat, I'm just kidding around. You don't have to be so damn hard early in the morning." The smile was now washed out of his face as he scratches the back of his head.

"Whatever Ruka", Natsume muttered as he rolled his beautiful eyes.

"You're being way too obvious, my man." Ruka blurted out all of a sudden. "What?" Natsume said feigning confusion. "You and I both know what I am talking about. There's no point of acting oh-so innocently. But really, bro, you had just caused a scene back there." Ruka finally stopped walking, waiting for Natsume's response.

"So?"

"Don't so, so, me Nat. I mean, come on, man. If you really li-" but as always, he was cut off.

"Ohmygosh! There they are!" _Crap. Fan girls. _Now they have to find a way on how to get away from them not that they never did but it's really getting on Natsume's nerves. But, hey, who wouldn't when every second of your life you have to be cautious enough for your own good so you wouldn't end up being eaten by those deranged species they classified as women?

"Gotta run, pal, see you later" Ruka smiled nervously as he made his way out of the scene, trying his very best to avoid his predators. And honestly Natsume should do the same thing as well, so without any second trail of thoughts, he quicken his pace, not minding the dreamy, flirty, and malicious looks that were given to him by the kinds of people he like to call _bitches._

But then something, oh someone rather, caught the attention of Mr. Popular here. _'It's her'. _ It's her walking towards _their _classroom. It's Math and _they_ are on the same class, which of course favors him the most considering the fact that her seat is just right in front of him. He smiled inwardly. _'Could this day get any better?'_

**Hers**

It's Math. Great. Just great. Could this get any _better_? Except for the fact that I was stuck in a little commotion a while ago, I am now seated in front of Mr. Popular, which of course is a very awkward thing since I accidentally hit him earlier this morning. And not just that. Did I forget to tell you that I genuinely hate the subject? I mean, come on, why did people from back then liked to complicate things way too much? Isn't counting one, two, three enough? Alright, I'm overreacting, whatever. The sole reason why I am acting like this is because I forgot something very important. I freaking forgot to do my assignment. Well, technically, it really slipped off my mind since sleeping all night is very tempting and I fell unto such temptation.

Fine, it's really my fault. But can you really blame me? Logic, numbers, and I aren't in good terms since I entered school. I'm not that dumb you know. It's just that my brain always malfunction whenever it sees different equations, be it simple or complex. I really just don't get it. At all.

Oh, another thing though, the subject your worst at plus the teacher you despised the most should be a taboo in this society. Too bad I got both of them and that's just make everything so hard for me. Poor me.

Speaking of, Jinno, yeah I know that's lack of respect when you call your teacher just by their first name, but who cares anyway? He entered the room and the roars of laughter and buzzing of gossips died down instantly. Jinno is the kind of sensei you don't ever want to mess with. Not only was he scary looking, he's so damn strict as well. And his voice, my God. His voice is the kind of sound you would never ever want to hear ever again, it's something that will make you shiver in fear and cry.

"Yukihara." Kami, please tell me that it isn't my name that he just called. Everyone then turned their heads towards me. Tough luck, it really is me. "Read the first problem and give me the answer afterwards." I gulped. Crap. How am I supposed to answer him when I don't even know how to solve the problems he had given yesterday? Reluctantly, I stood up and read "Simplify sinθ (1/cosθ)" Please, please, please, God, please make a miracle right now cause I really don't know what to answer.

"Your answer?" he inquired. Gosh, I need to come up with an answer, any will do. "tanθ", someone from behind me whispered in such a way that I'll be the only one to hear. "Yukihara, I don't have all day to wait for your answer"

"Uhm, tanθ" I replied. Jinno's eyebrow arched a bit when he heard me speak. "Sit down". I sighed, releasing the stress I just felt. I sat down and before I get my pen to write down whatever Jinno's scribbling on the board, I look back at Mr. Popular who's lazily staring at me. I think this guy has some staring issues or something like that. I muttered a thanks and smiled at him and I immediately focus on what Jinno was babbling about, trying my best to comprehend with whatever he's talking about.

**His**

She's in front of me. Right in front of me. She looked a bit worried. She must have forgot to do her assignment. I chuckled at this. For sure, she just slept her assignment away. The girl just loves to sleep and eat. As far as I can see, she really detests this subject and Jinno. But honestly, I like it, minus Jinno of course. I have decided that I hate that damn teacher as well. He's getting more of her attention than I do. Almost every day he's able to get her attention while I, on the other hand, can just do that occasionally. He's such an attention seeker, he's not even worth hers.

Right just like now, he called her again to answer the first problem of his assignment. Why can't he just answer his own question, he's a teacher for goodness' sake. He's supposed to be teaching and not asking this and that. It's annoying, really annoying. "tanθ", I whispered to her. I just want her to take her eyes off that damn teacher. But maybe I'll reconsider my issues with Jinno. After she sat down she looked back at me, thanked me, and smiled at me. She smiled, damn, she looks so beautiful when she smiles.

She doesn't have any idea how her smile alone could make my heart pound so hard. This seems so out of character but maybe you really just become a fool whenever you're inlove.

Back then, before I met her, I thought that all girls were the same. Whiny, materialistic, selfish, and annoying as hell. Just like my so-called fan girls. Have they ever thought that I loathe their existence? Don't they have some shame? They would flock and throw themselves over me. Tch. Never mind, it'll just ruin my day, as if they never did every fucking day.

But not today.

_**Author's Note:**_

So, how was it? Please let me know what's on your mind and don't forget to drop a review. :)


End file.
